


He Came to My Defence

by HeysU_weeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burgerpants becomes Lawyerpants, Defined Male Reader, F/F, F/M, I need help, Just pretty much a cute, Kinda, M/M, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a secret Badass, Reader-Insert, Semi sorta like, Slow Burn, and gay story, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeysU_weeb/pseuds/HeysU_weeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title is terrible, I know.)</p><p>You meet him at your job as a waiter at a social event. You defend a Monster from the prejudiced bigots which ends up getting you in trouble. He defends you. At first, he was slightly standoffish and bitter. He enjoyed his cigarettes and alone time and seemed to just regard you as a job. But as you got to know him better, you came to see him for what he really was... And he was extraordinary. </p><p>Romance between male reader and Burgerpants who is actually Lawyerpants now. I thought I'd do some mxm because I rarely see any gay Undertale fanfics and I wished to contribute. I like the idea of smooth and gentlemanly Lawyerpants even if he is a bit scared to have his heart broken. So, I guess read if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Undertale fanfic, please be gentle with me. I decided I wanted to put Burgerpants (Lawyerpants) in this one. I love badass Lawyerpants, actually.   
> The title is pretty disgusting... But I couldn't find anything better. I'm terrible at them.   
> This is in Third Person POV, but focuses on Lawyerpants' thoughts.  
> I think that's it. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Felix Pants, known more commonly as Lawyerpants, absently swished his wine in its glass. 

It was another one of these parties. 

Every Christmas the people of the rich society would hold a type of social event. He was only here because some of his former clients had invited him and he had to at least show up. He wasn’t afraid of them by any means, he was one of the best lawyers in the city and could easily run their names through the dirt. But if he wanted their continued support to his private practice, he should at least stay on their good side. So he would come to these events, stay a couple of hours, drink some of the shitty wine, and then leave. 

This party wasn’t any different than the others. He had been paraded around a couple of times, introduced to new people. He was a bit of a show pony here. He was one of the only Monsters at the event and even though it had been almost 4 years now since Monsters had come to the surface, the rich still regarded him as a bit of a novelty. They seemed so surprised that something that looked so much like a common pet was actually intelligent. 

They quickly learned to stop fawning over him, however. Lawyerpants had dealt with this behavior for four years and he was growing increasingly tired of it. Whenever someone would mention how he was “quite the miracle” or “astounding” he would send them packing when he told them his IQ level and start reciting passages from his law books. 

People always seemed so surprised that, no, the Monster had not gotten his Master’s degree because he was cute. 

Lawyerpants scoffed. Because his life had been so easy, huh? 

Lawyerpants took another sip from his putrid smelling drink. When this was over, he’d have to make his way to Grillby’s to get some actual alcohol. This shit just wasn’t doing anything for him. 

Sighing, he knocked back all of it. Nope, nothing. 

He looked down at his wristwatch for the time. He’d spent enough time in this hole. He might as well go. 

As he stood, he noticed a commotion. He would usually just ignore these things. Humans and alcohol usually made for some nasty situations. He was going to just keep walking, but through the fray, he heard a small voice. 

“Please stop!” 

He knew that voice. It was the voice of Anya’s son; Ascott. Anya was the former owner of Snowed Inn who now owned a franchise of hotels that offered excellent service and employed both Monsters and humans. 

She had made a name for herself on the surface. She usually came to these parties and such as a sort of ambassador for human and Monster relations. Anya was working through the corporate world to secure better conditions and benefits for Monster workers.

Ascott was usually left with his aunt, but Lawyerpants assumed she must be busy tonight. 

What was more concerning was why Ascott was in the middle of this commotion. 

People were circled around the kid, Lawyerpants couldn’t even see him. 

He began to walk over. 

Through a gap between a few people, Lawyerpants could see some punk tugging on Ascott’s ears. 

“Does this hurt?” He taunted, twisted the long ears, causing the captive bunny to cry out. 

“Yes! Yes, it hurts! Please let go!” 

The human kid laughed nastily. “Aww… Do you guys hear that? The little bunny wabbit says that his wittle ears hurt.” 

The circle of people laughed as well as if he had just told a particularly funny joke. 

“Aw… Are you gonna cry for your mommy, baby? Like she could save you!” 

Lawyerpants saw red. Just who did this kid think he was. He strode over more purposefully, but he was more than half way across the room. 

He saw the kid twist Ascott’s ears even harder. The poor bunny was beginning to cry. 

“Crybaby! Crybaby!” The crowd jeered. 

The human boy had a sadistic smile on his face. 

Lawyerpants began to rush over. There was no way he was going to let this punk was going to torture the bunny any more than he had already...! 

The boy’s smile grew and he looked as if he was going to do something even worse, but he was interrupted by a demure voice. 

“Sir, I am going to have to ask you to please remove yourself from the guest.” 

The boy’s eyes widened and he spun around. 

Lawyerpants just reached the the circle of people and saw a waiter with a tray of wine glasses standing opposite from the boy. 

“What’s it to you?” The human sneered. 

The rather petite waiter gave the human a closed-mouth smile. “As a Guest at this event, your safety is to be ensured. As I see it, this Guest doesn’t look very safe. Please let go of them, sir.” 

The waiter’s eyes narrowed as the boy’s grip tightened on Ascott’s poor ears. 

“And what if I don’t want to, huh? Just what is the Help going to do?” 

Lawyerpants didn't like where this was going. He got ready to step into the fray. He stopped however when the waiter chuckled. 

When he looked at him, even with his smile, his eyes were cold and filled with anger. 

“Would you like to find out, sir?” 

The boy gave a visible shiver. 

“Y-you’re full of crap! You aren’t going to do shit!” The boy yelled and reared back a fist to punch Ascott. 

The next moment was a bit of a blur as the waiter suddenly appeared in front of the boy, blocking his fist with the silver tray and grabbing his other wrist. 

The boy grew panicked. “Let go of me! You have no right!” 

The waiter merely smiled as the boy pulled back his hurt fist and struggled to get out of the hold. Unfortunately, the boy still had a hold of Ascott’s ear. 

“And you had a right to touch this guest?” The waiter squeezed the boy’s wrist until he cried out and let go. 

He cradled it to his body, glaring at the man. 

“Just who do you think you are, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?!” The boy yelled. 

The waiter ignored him, focusing on Ascott. 

“Hi, sweetie. How do your ears feel? Do you want any ice?” He smiled gently, a completely different smile, down at the bunny. 

Ascott was about to answer when he was cut off by two yelling voices. 

“Reginald!” 

“Reginald, darling, what’s happened?” 

A man and woman rushed over to what seemed to be their son. 

The woman cradled the boy to her chest. “Who’s done this to you?” 

A moment later, Anya ran over as well as the hosts of the event. Anya darted to her son, wrapping him in her arms as well, checking him over. She gently petted his ears, her face angry when she noticed the bruising. 

“I was just having fun with the rabbit when the mean waiter hurt me!” Reginald cried, pointing at the waiter who still stood protectively in front of Ascott. 

The waiter merely looked on impassively. 

“Do you have any idea who you’ve crossed?! You fool!” Reginald’s father yelled. “How dare you hurt our son! We’ll take you to court!” 

The host: Jeremy Salters turned angry eyes onto the waiter. He strode up to him, slapping him in the face. 

The crowd grew silent and Reginald smirked in victory. 

“You idiot! That is no way to treat a guest of the Salters’! And to side with this… This animal! I can fire you over a mistake like this! You incompetent fool!” 

The waiter turned his head back to look dully at his employer. “No you can’t, because I quit.” 

The crowd all gasped. 

Salters flinched, taken aback. 

Even Reginald lost his smirk at that. 

Lawyerpants took this as his cue to step up. He approached the waiter and his friend. The waiter turned to him curiously, but not defensively. Lawyerpants stood in front of the former waiter and turned to face the other humans. 

“I am Felix Pants. This man that you just assaulted,” he said to Salters, “And the Monster that you have just assaulted,” he said pointedly to Reginald,”Are my clients.” 

The crowd that had gathered had once been small, but now seemed to hold almost every party guest. 

Lawyerpants looked at them all and said dully, “I’m sure that you’ve heard of me.” 

The crowd began to murmur. Who hadn’t heard of Felix Pants? Lawyerpants? 

He took out his cellphone and began to dial a well known number. “All of you stay where you are. I’m sure the police and Crimes Against Monsters would love to hear about this.” 

The people across from him didn’t look happy, but Lawyerpants couldn’t have cared less. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

CAM (Crimes Against Monsters) had shown up along with the police shortly after Lawyerpants’ phone call. It was unsurprising to see that Papyrus and Undyne had shown up, along with Greater Dog. 

Papyrus and Undyne had joined the police force as that was as close to their old jobs as the Royal Guard as they could get. They had later transferred into CAM after experiencing prejudice themselves and wanting to work against it. Greater Dog had joined as well, but he was mostly used as a comforting companion to the children that had been involved in these situations. He had obviously heard that Ascott had been involved. 

Human police officers were present as well, but Lawyerpants was familiar with them. None of them were prejudiced, which was a good thing. Otherwise things could get messy. 

Undyne and Papyrus split up, Papyrus went to question Reginald and his family while Undyne came over to Anya and Ascott. 

She knelt down to look into the kid’s eyes. “Hey, punk.” 

“Hi, Ms. Undyne,” Ascott said softly as he pet Greater Dog. 

“Alright, punk, can you tell me what happened?” 

As Ascott recounted the events, Lawyerpants made his way over to the bunny’s defender. He stuck out his hand to the human. “I want to thank you for defending my friend’s son. Ascott could have really gotten hurt if you hadn’t stepped in.” 

The human smiled sweetly and shook his hand. 

“It was nothing. I’m only sorry that I hadn’t gotten to them sooner.” He dropped Lawyerpants’ hand and frowned. “Ascott’s going to need to put some ice on his ears so that they don’t swell as much.” 

Lawyerpants shook his head. “That’s nothing compared to what could have happened. It’s a good thing you came in when you did,” he said pointedly to the dejected looking man, making sure to catch his eyes. 

He gave the Monster a small smile. “I suppose so, huh?” 

They sat in silence for awhile, just soaking in the happenings around them. Lawyerpants took in the loud and indignant voices of Reginald’s parents and sighed. He dug out one of his business cards and held it out to the man. 

“Here. Felix Pants, attorney. We’re going to need to keep in touch as it seems that the kid’s parents aren’t going to let go of this,” he said, a bit bitterly. 

If they wanted to take this to court, they could. Lawyerpants would just win the case, though it may take awhile, and then there would go their reputation. Lawyerpants may not be liked very much in some social circles, but he couldn’t give a fuck if he was speaking honestly. This was a personal matter now that Monsters were brought into the mix and the issue wasn’t about money. 

The human blinked and accepted the card. “Thank you, Mr. Pants. You don’t need to defend me if you don’t want to, however.” 

“Nah,” Lawyerpants said, shaking his head. 

He reached into his pocket, but gave a put upon sigh after he realized he couldn’t smoke while in the building. He would have to wait until the investigation was over. He glanced over at the human who was fiddling with his phone for a bit before pocketing the business card. 

“It’s the least I could do for you after helping out my friends.” 

The human smiled. “Well then, thank you, Mr. Pants!” 

Lawyerpants rolled his shoulders, really wishing things would speed up. “You don’t need to call me ‘Mr. Pants’, buddy. It’s Lawyerpants. You got a name, by the way?” 

The human blushed. “Ah, yeah. Sorry, my name’s _____ ______.” 

Huh. That was interesting. The badass human that had just defended Ascott seemed to be replaced by this soft-spoken human. Now that Lawyerpants thought about it, the guy was pretty short (a head shorter than he was) and skinny. 

“It’s no problem, buddy. Nice to meet you. Wish it were slightly different circumstances,” he said, watching Reginald and his parents out of the corner of his eye.

_____’s eyes narrowed at them as well. “Me too.” 

It wasn’t much longer before Undyne and Papyrus reconvened, talking in hushed tones about what they had found out. Undyne had growled, but calmed down after Papyrus laid a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to take a deep breath and after awhile the two broke apart to come and talk to them next. 

Undyne came over to him, pulling him aside as Papyrus introduced himself to the Ascott’s defender. 

“Alright… Apparently there’s two different stories, Lawyerpants,” Undyne said, cutting to the chase. “I know which one I believe more, but humor me.” 

So Lawyerpants told her everything he had seen and heard in as much detail as he could. 

Undyne nodded along and wrote a couple of notes down onto a notepad she had with her. When he was done, she nodded, and gave him a big grin. 

“Alright! That’s all we needed! I assume you’ll be defending the punk?” 

“Yeah,” Lawyerpants said. 

Undyne’s smile turned coy. “And don’t you look nice tonight, Lawyerpants.” 

He gave her a sideways glare. “And so?” 

Undyne merely laughed at his annoyed look. “Just have seen you in awhile. You clean up pretty nice.” 

Lawyerpants shook his head. “Am I free to go now? I was trying to hit up Grillby’s before it closes.” 

Undyne nodded. “Yeah, we’ve got what we need from from you. If we need anything else, we’ll call you.” 

He nodded at her and shook her hand in goodbye and traveled over to Anya and Ascott who were getting ready to leave. 

Anya saw him and smiled at him. “Thank you, Lawyerpants. For helping protecting Ascott and the human.” 

“It’s no problem, Anya. It’s the least I can do for you all.” 

Ascott hopped over, grabbing his hand. “Yeah, Mr. Lawyerpants, thank you!” 

The Cat Monster smiled, though it looked more like a smirk and ruffled the bunny’s fur a little bit. “Don’t worry about it, little buddy.” 

They stood there a little, content, when he noticed the bunnies didn’t look like they were leaving yet. “You guys aren’t heading home yet? Did you want to stop by Grillby’s with me?” 

Anya smiled at the offer. “That sounds wonderful, Lawyerpants. The food here doesn’t compare to Grillby’s burgers!” 

“Yeah!” Ascott interjected excitedly. 

“But I’m waiting for the human to be done giving his statement. I wish to thank him properly for saving and defending my son.” 

Lawyerpants nodded. It made sense. “Alright. It shouldn’t be too long until he’s finished.” 

Indeed it wasn’t, as they could all hear Papyrus exclaim loudly; “THANK YOU, HUMAN. THAT IS ALL THAT WE NEEDED. PLEASE DO CALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!” 

The human replied and Papyrus laughed happily and led him over to their group. 

“THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU ASSISTANCE! WE WILL BE IN CONTACT! PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO CONTACT EITHER UNDYNE OR MYSELF IF ANY NEW PROBLEMS OCCUR!” 

The human smiled. “Of course, Agent Papyrus.” 

Papyrus smiled. “HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!” And away the skeleton went to meet up with his partner. 

Greater Dog woofed goodbye to them as well, giving Ascott’s hand one last lick and trotting off. 

Ascott giggled. 

After a moment, Anya turned to her son’s savior. “Thank you so much, sir, for saving my son.” 

The human smiled at her happily. “You’re welcome. It was nothing, really. I just did what anyone would do.” 

Anya shook her head. “But you were the only one who did it.” 

_____ frowned and glared at the ground. “I guess you’re right.” 

Anya smiled gently and took his hand. 

He looked up at her. 

“Don’t worry about it too much. Ascott is safe because of you. We are in your debt.” 

The human’s eyes widened.”Oh, no! You don’t have to repay me or anything! You already thanked me and I’m happy just knowing that Ascott’s safe,” he told her. 

The bunny shook her head at him and tutted. “You’re out of a job because you defended my son,” she said, opening her mouth to say more when he cut her off. 

“I would do it all again, Miss,” he said fiercely, gazing into her eyes determinedly. 

Her eyes widened before she gave him a wider smile. “I know and thank you. However, I wish to offer you a job at one of my hotels.” 

The human gasped and tried to pull his hand away. “Oh, no, Miss! You don’t have too-” 

She gripped his hand tighter, matching the level of determination that he had just shown. “I want to.” 

“O-okay.” 

She gave him a business card. “Here you are, dear. Call me sometime tomorrow and we can set up hours and such.” 

“Alright,” he said a bit dazedly. 

She giggled and picked up her son, setting him on her hip before giving the human a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you again, dear.” 

He looked at her in shock, blushing, and becoming even more surprised when Ascott gave him his own little kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye bye!” Ascott waved at him as his mother walked away. 

Lawyerpants smirked at the look of awe on the kid’s face. He allowed himself to mess with the kid a bit, flicking his nose with his tail as he too began to leave. “See you around, buddy.” 

“Goodbye,” he heard the kid say weakly. 

He chuckled.


	2. Day One, You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a buildup chapter, sorry it's kinda dull. I want there to be some time to develop the reader a bit and their relationship with the other characters. I'm unsure if the reader's job will have a large part in this fic, but I'm thinking Ms. Anya (Snowed Inn bunny) will. She's the reader's employer now, the reason this whole story starts, and I think she'll be a confidant of the reader's.  
> So... yeah.  
> This chapter is also part one of two, basically. The next chapter will be same day, but in Lawyerpants' point of view. I just wanted to break it up so that I can spread out the chapters more.  
> Please comment if there is anything you wish to say, I love to hear feedback.

You woke up, bone tired. 

It had been a long night; last night and at the end of it, you had just come home and crashed on your bed. You had defended the cutest Monster ever, using your self defense teachings to save the kid from a black eye. Then you had been slapped in the face and almost fired. And then, instead of apologizing or begging to keep your job or even respectfully resigning, you had told the influential Jeremy Salters, to his face, that you quit. 

Your steady job of 2 years now, just poof! Gone. 

You almost felt remorseful. You almost felt bad. You weren’t treated terribly and the pay was decent. You weren’t rich, but you could afford the essentials and had a little extra money left over that you would save. 

It altogether didn’t make for a bad life… Even if the hours could get kinda ridiculous and prevent you from maintaining many friendships. But it was alright. It was the way you had to live. You would rather have a roof over your head and food on your plate… Though it did get lonely sometimes. 

You rolled over, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

You knew what this called for! Coffee. 

You heaved yourself out of bed, heading immediately to the kitchen. 

As your coffee boiled, you checked your phone in case anyone had texted your or something. It was a pretty much a lost hope, but you were surprised to see you actually had a couple. 

You had exchanged numbers with Agent Papyrus and apparently he had decided to give it to his partner Agent Undyne as well. 

He had texted you individually as well as added you in a group chat with Agent Undyne. You read his text and giggled a little.

***GREETINGS HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH TO GREET YOU ON THIS FINE MORNING. HOW WAS YOUR FULL NIGHT NAP? I HAVE HEARD THAT HUMANS HAVE TO TAKE THOSE. I FIND THAT INTERESTING AS I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY SOMETHING MY LAZYBONES BROTHER DID. IT IS STRANGE TO ME AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ONLY REQUIRE A FEW HOURS OF SLEEP FOR MY ENERGY TO BE REPLENISHED.**

Everything about Agent Papyrus was loud and outgoing. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was amusing and cute, if you were to be honest. He seemed so enthusiastic. It made you want to look at things in a more positive way as well.

***Good morning, Agent Papyrus. I slept well, thank you for asking. It’s cool that you don’t have to sleep so long.**

You sent the text message and went to check the group chat texts. 

There was one from Agent Papyrus merely saying hi and that he hoped you wouldn’t mind that he had given your number to Agent Undyne as well. Agent Undyne had chimed in about them needing to keep in contact if trouble was to arrive. You sent a text saying it was fine and that you would be sure to let them know if you had any trouble. 

Agent Papyrus’ texts were all in capital letters, his text speech matching his regular voice in its volume. Agent Undyne’s texts just included certain capital words to show emphasis and exclamation marks. 

You smiled. 

Agent Undyne and Papyrus were kinda similar, huh? They did seem like pretty good friends. You tapped on your last set of texts that were just from Agent Undyne.

***Hey, Punk! So I just wanted to say thank you for helping out the kid and his mom. It wasn’t something you needed to do and I appreciate that you put yourself in the line of fire by standing up for them. You’re not bad for a human! I think we could get along fine!**

You grinned at the text from the fierce looking monster.

***It’s fine, Agent Undyne. I’m just glad that they’re both safe. And I’m sure we’d get along.**

After shooting off that text quickly, you noticed that your coffee was finished. You poured yourself a cup as you glanced at the clock. It was 9 o’clock. By some standards, that was still pretty early, especially on a Saturday. 

You bit your lip. You wondered if you should call Ms. Anya? She had told you to contact her tomorrow, but you didn’t want to wake her up if she was the type to sleep in, but at the same time, you didn’t want to miss her before she started working. 

Well… If she even worked on Saturdays. 

You rubbed your head agitatedly. All of this worrying was giving you a headache. It had been a long time since you had last had to worry about phoning a potential employer. 

You had gotten comfortable in the job you believed you would have for most of your life. Now that it was gone, it was going to be hard to get used to a new routine. Things were obviously going to change. You had never worked for a Monster before. Not that you cared if your employer was a human or a Monster, you were just curious if things were different. 

You downed the rest of your coffee in a couple of gulps. 

You should take a shower and get out of your suit though… You tugged the slightly sticky shirt away from your body a bit. You felt kinda gross, if you were being honest. 

You checked your phone, seeing that both Agent Undyne and Papyrus had already texted you back.

***Morning, Punk. You sleep well? And *Btw, you don’t need to call me agent all the time. The name’s just Undyne. Any friend of a monster’s is a friend of mine! :)**

Wow. You snorted and covered you mouth with your hand when you caught sight of the smiley face she had tacked on at the end of her second message. And here you thought she had been an intense and serious person. Maybe it was just because of the reason to her being at the party last night. 

You answered with, ***I slept fine, thank you for asking, Undyne.**

You made sure to tack her name onto the end so she knew you had acknowledged her about her name. 

Monsters were a lot friendlier than humans, it seemed. Cops usually wouldn’t give out their first names like that. Come to think of it, you never remember hearing Undyne’s or Agent Papyrus’ last name. You read Agent Papyrus’ text next.

***I AM GLAD THAT YOUR ENERGY HAS BEEN REPLENISHED, HUMAN! YES, I AM AWARE THAT I AM VERY COOL. I AM A COOL DUDE. I EVEN HAVE A SHIRT THAT SAYS SO. AND IT IS ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS, EVEN IF THE TITLE OF AGENT IS GREAT.**

***Thank you, Papyrus. And I think you’re very cool too. >**

Alright, come on. It’s time to get in the shower. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

When you got out of the shower, you patted yourself down with the towel until you were mostly dry and then sat on your bed. The best part about Saturday morning showers is that you had enough time to air dry. 

Saturdays were usually your day off, so you always wanted to relax on them. Saturday night, you would soak in your customary Saturday bath. 

You searched around for your phone you knew you had chucked on your bed somewhere. When you found it, you saw that you had text messages again. From Undyne and Papyrus. Shocker. 

You couldn’t help but let loose a giant grin. This was the most you’d been texted since you went to college. Granted, when you were actually talked to, people were mostly just looking for the answers to homework and such.

**[Papyrus]: *NO, THANK YOU, HUMAN. AND YOU SEEM TO BE A COOL DUDE TOO.**

***I’m not that cool, but thank you for saying so. That’s sweet of you.**

You looked at the next one.

**[Undyne]: *That’s good! Sleep is what fuels you for a new day!!!! You should sleep as much as you can so that you can be strong to face today’s challenges! I’ve gotta head to work, but you have a nice day, Punk! :)**

***Thank you. You have a good day too. :D**

You laughed a bit as you added the little happy face at the end. It had been so long since you had texted like this. You were starting to get giddy. 

Was this a limited time thing because of the case? Or maybe this would turn into actual friendship. The thought of having friends again made you feel extremely happy. 

You looked at the time. It was now approaching ten. You might as well at least try to phone Ms. Anya. 

You sat up and reached onto your nightstand and grabbed her business card. It was neat and tidy, with a blue background and little white polka dots that seemed to be snow as decoration. In clear black font was her work phone number. 

You dialed it, waiting for it to ring nervously. The phone connected after what seemed like a lifetime and it rang a couple of times before someone answered. 

“Hello, this is Ms. Anya Inn, may I ask who I’m speaking to?” 

You gulped quietly before responding to her clear voice. “Hi, Ms. Anya. This is the, uh, guy from last night. You, uh, told me to call you and I wasn’t sure when… I’m sorry, is now a bad time?” 

Her voice visibly brightened from the other end. “No, no, dear. Now isn’t a bad time at all. I just wasn’t sure who was calling. I’ll be sure to add your number into my contacts now that I have it.” 

She sounded so enthusiastic. It puzzled you a bit. You weren’t anything special. 

“Oh, okay,” was all that you could really say in reply. 

“You aren’t busy today, are you, dear? If you are, that’s fine, but if not I’d like to meet with you. It would be easier to talk about this stuff in person.” 

You shook your head, for a moment forgetting that Ms. Anya couldn’t see you. 

“Oh, no. I don’t have any plans,” you told her. 

“Good. Just come over to The Snowed Inn here in the town. Dress casual.” 

“Alright.” 

“See you soon, dear,” Ms. Anya said warmly. 

You somehow got out a similar response and then she hung up the phone. You stared at your phone for awhile before letting yourself drop back onto your mattress. 

You sighed and closed your eyes. 

This is the day that things will change.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

You walked into the lobby of the Snowed Inn. It was a moderate size for a hotel, though definitely bigger than an inn usually was. Maybe the name was sentimental? 

As you walked in, you were unsurprised to see pictures of snowy landscapes and white and blue decor choices. The lobby had a nice sitting area that had a fireplace as its center point. The place had nice and cozy atmosphere. 

There were people and Monsters alike milling around, but it wasn’t loud or busy. You found yourself feeling at ease in the place even though you were basically about to have an interview with your future boss. 

You peered around. Ms. Anya said she would be waiting for you here… 

You eventually caught sight of her sitting at a couch, Ascott reading aloud to her as he sat next to her. 

You smiled. They really were a cute little family.

You approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt the family time. Ms. Anya looked up and saw you though and waved you over. 

When you came closer, Ascott looked up and stopped reading, looking at you excitedly. “Hi! Mama said that I’d be able to see you again today!” 

“Hey, Ascott,” you said to him. “How do your ears feel?” 

“They feel fine now, thank you!” 

“I’m glad,” you said, feeling relieved. 

If there was to be any real damage done to this sweet boy’s cute ears, Reginald would be sporting more than just a lightly bruised wrist. You’d make sure of it. 

Ms. Anya seemed to be able to tell that you were having less than happy thoughts. She kissed her son on the cheek. “Hey, honey. Our new friend and I are going to have a grown up talk okay? Boring work stuff. Why don’t you go play with some of your friends in the Fun Room? We’ll be here if you need anything.” 

Ascott hopped up, sporting a large grin. “Alright, Mama. See you later!” 

You watched him scamper off. 

“Come here, dear. We have things to discuss.” You looked over to Ms. Anya. She patted the cushion beside her that her son had just vacated. 

Nodding at her unspoken request, you sat down. 

She took one of your hands between both of hers and made sure to make eye contact with you. 

“I can tell what you’re thinking, dear. But there’s no need for such thoughts,”she said. You opened your mouth to contradict her, but she cut you off firmly. “None of that. You saved my son. Without you, he would have gotten hurt much worse before I had shown up. We’re very grateful to you for that. However, the fact of the matter is that what is done is done. As much as I wish to rough up that child myself, there is no point. He and his parents will get what’s coming to them, as well as Jeremy Salters.” 

She tightened her grip on your hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“We and Lawyerpants will make sure of it.” She stared into your eyes for a while before you nodded to her. 

“Good,” she said and let go of your hand. She smiled, breaking the serious and intense atmosphere that she had just created in an instant with her sunny expression. 

“Now, let’s talk business. You lost your job because of us yesterday, so now I am going to offer you one. It depends on what you want to do and education or experience you have in the field… But I hope you also understand that I shall not be giving you a high up job. You shall have to work to be promoted and gain raises and such just like all of the rest of my employees.” At the end of her last statement, she eyed you. 

You shook your head quickly in denial. “Oh, no! I completely understand! That isn’t what I want at all! I want my hard work to pay off anyway, I would never want to cheat my way through a job!” 

Ms. Anya smiled again. “I believe you, dear. I just had to be sure.” 

You let out a sigh of relief. Ms. Anya could get intimidating when she wanted to. 

You heard her laugh at your antics. Her laugh was so soft and high, like tinkling bells. 

“Alright, dear. Now, what do you have experience in?” 

You told her about how you had a degree in hospitality management which is how I become staff for the Salters when they threw their different events and charity balls. 

You noticed that Ms. Anya had been taking notes as I was speaking. After you were done, she looked over her notes, obviously thinking. She finally looked up from her musings.

“I believe I have a job for you that will clear up several issues.”

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

As it turns out, Ms. Anya had been wanting to organize several events, but hadn’t yet looked for an event planner. You had some experience and also the degree qualifications to take on the job. 

You would work with her directly to advise her on the prices and availability as well as the marketing and such for her events. 

All in all, it wasn’t a bad gig. And now you would be pretty much running the show instead of being directed as to what to do. 

You had been hoping that in Salters’ employ, you would be able to work your way through the ranks to become an event coordinator, but you had only gained a raise or two. You had been stuck as a waiter or other such things for your complete four years under him. 

The prospect of finally getting the job that you wanted excited you. 

You weren’t making top dollar, but that didn’t bother you. You lived alone and the money was good for starting out. 

At the end of your meeting with Ms. Anya, you shook her hand. 

“Have a good day, dear,” she said to you. 

“You have a good day to, Ms. Anya.” 

The woman smiled at you. “I will. Now remember, my office tomorrow at nine o’clock. Please try to be on time.” 

“I’ll remember.” 

She nodded at you one last time before taking her leave. 

Before you went home, you decided to set an alarm so that you remembered to wake up tomorrow. 

As you opened your phone, you noticed you had another text message.

**[Papyrus]: *NONSENSE, WHILE YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE AS COOL AS I AM, I THINK YOU ARE VERY COOL, HUMAN!I MUST NOW LEAVE FOR WORK, BUT I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY.**

You giggled. You must have missed this from earlier this morning. 

You shot the skeleton a quick, ***You too, Papyrus** , and set your alarm. 

Tomorrow would be a new day. You were excited to see what it would bring.


End file.
